


A little party never hurt no one

by orphan_account



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Green lights flashes through the club, she lost sight of the one person she needed a long time ago, drowning in the sea of bodies, lost in the fog clouding her mind.Based on "Art Deco" by Lana Del Rey.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 35





	A little party never hurt no one

Aelin hands back the sherm to the guy standing behind her, his front pressed tightly against her back and lifts her glass, gulping down the rest of the drink, enjoying the way it burns in her throat. The alcohol is buzzing through her veins, increasing her confidence, her desire. The room around her is crowded, one big mass of sweaty bodies grinding against one another, only the thick layer of smoke in the air separating them. 

Green lights flash through the club, she lost sight of the one person she needed the most a long time ago, drowning in the sea of bodies, lost in the fog clouding her mind. She was aware that she should probably stop drinking and consider how bad the hangover would be in the morning, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to care. She had needed a night like this for a long time, a night where she could just let loose and enjoy herself for once without having to worry about the expectation of the media, the plans her record label had for her or what the reporters would write on the cover of some shitty gossip magazine in the morning. 

And then, as if the gods had finally decided to listen to her for once, she saw him through the smoke in the air, in her mind. Tall, broad shoulders, narrow waist, silver hair reflecting the flashing lights and his eyes the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the flashing light of the club. When he turned his head, his eyes catching hers, lips slightly parted and the sweat gleaming on his temples, it was like a million fires started in her heart, burning her up from the inside.

She pushed off the warm body leaning up against her back and made her way through the crowd towards him. She slides up next to Rowan and leans up against his chest. He seems slightly taken aback by the action but his hands quickly slide down and grip her hip as they start swaying along to the music. She decided right then and there that she was finally going to tell him. They had been eyeing each other for months now but both neither of them had made a move, afraid that it might ruin the dynamic of their friendship beyond repair. 

Pressing herself impossibly closer to him, her chest up against his, she looked up and into his eyes, burning with desire, and leaned in to whisper, making sure that he could hear over the music, “I want more, Rowan. I want more”. His hands tightened against her hips and ground his hips into her middle, and by the gods, Aelin felt like her legs might have given out if it wasn’t for him holding her up. 

His eyes met hers and a wave of heat went through her body, “Then let’s get out of this place”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @/alserath


End file.
